Conscientiousness
by xXDarkblue-MageXx
Summary: He had things to do before he went back. But going to a school filled with Magicians wasn't part of the King's plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Haze doesn't belong to me.**

 **Uhm… start?**

 **Conscientiousness:**

As he opened his eyes, something he was sure he wouldn't do again, he saw a man with lavender-blue eyes staring into his. The human's eyes were wet, increasingly so even as he stared at him. Looking closer he could see the man hold tightly onto something and the King wondered what the point was.

The child he held was dead and gone. Nothing more than a skeleton.

But it was also what made him decide on his next action.

* * *

Sometimes, just sometimes, he wondered what he was even doing as he walked down Opion's halls, stares and whispers directed his way as usual. Maybe he made a wrong decision all those years in the past. He heard his 'name' and turned to the woman addressing him.

Miss Ren walked up to him with a stack of papers in her arms, her expression was cheerful as always. The woman was a blessing, especially compared to the chairman. No matter how much time passed, he couldn't properly tell the man he wasn't really Rood.

He had tried once but the man didn't seem to understand or maybe he only imagined that and he did understand. Maybe he was the one guilty for having given him false hope.

Whatever it was didn't matter as he was going to keep doing as he was now. He had things to do and as a [Magician] it might just be possible.

"How are you?" The woman wondered "Are you back from your mission already?"

He nodded "Where's Master?"

"He's in the office, the three of us should eat lunch or something together sometime soon." She waved as he walked past her.

He steadily made his way towards the office and knocked on the door before he entered.

"Blow!" Kielnode stood up "I was waiting for you~"

Scratch that, the man clearly didn't understand. He laid the paper down on the desk.

Kiel picked it up with sparkles in his eyes "Oh~! You succeeded! Getting an autograph from Seren, I'm surprised. She's known for being bad-tempered and hating strangers."

"She didn't seem that way." He admitted "It must be because she was just attacked."

He decided to omit the fact that there was demon blood on that, the man didn't need to know.

"What?! Attacked?! But the lobby she works in is a safe zone, isn't it? Did she meet bandits or something?"

The King shook his head "A [Demon]. It wasn't all that strong but it still popped out in a lobby protected by the tower. Strange, isn't it?"

"...Yeah." The chairman sank back into his chair "It really is. I'm… going to need to look into this. But to think you'd get an autograph at a time like that… You're quite something." He paused for a moment "Anyways… How long are you going to stay like that [Rood]?"

He pulled his hood back and de-transformed. It was really weird as he was used to being tall and only having to look up to a few people but as Rood… He was _really_ short.

"Hm? Rood, you've grown taller since the last time we've met."

That man...

"I fulfilled the mission." He informed "Now give me a proper one."

If he only did errands he would never achieve anything. The man smiled at him without desisting.

"Rood." He sounded too serious "After [That Day]… ordinary people as well as numerous Magician's are looking out for you. [Shic] of the Association is especially out to get you. From now on... It's going to get even more dangerous, it's different from how it's always been. I'm… worried about that."

"Are you going to give one to me or not?" He should not have to have this conversation.

"...Well..." Kiel was drawing circles on the wooden surface "There is this one big thing…"

* * *

Ren whistled beside him, amazed at the amount of people attending the auction. [Shajarn's heart] must be valuable to the humans. Then again, Magic Stones of the highest class were rare.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Ren asked "Mr. Black Magician."

"I should be." He narrowed his eyes and looked at to the side "My goal is different from them…"

This mission wasn't nearly as interesting as Kiel made it out to be. Not at all.

The last item before the stone was sold and the Auctioneer announced the next item, the Magic Stone nearly everyone was waiting for.

Ren's expression turned serious as she looked at the stone "...So? Have you found your target?"

He nodded his head "I see him."

He transformed into [Blow] behind one of the many curtains of the Auction House and went back to Ren's side. A commotion had started down below while he had changed.

The fools must have thought the stone was going to be unprotected but who would leave their items unguarded, especially high class ones like that? Van crushed the wrist of the first of the two fools.

He looked around, if that man was here, Shicmuon might not be far. It would just be his luck should that man also be there. The Magician made quick work of the two intruders before warning the audience to not try and touch the stone.

Too bad for him a certain red head didn't share his sentiments. He was really there.

"Oy, Blackie!" Shicmuon meant him, right? "This must be your target, too, right? If you want it- come out and get it! If you don't…" He smirked "This. I'll eat this."

Do it. Just eat it already. The stone was of no use to the King either way and it certainly wasn't part of his mission either.

"Blow! This... Thing's just got more complicated. Seeing that, it won't turn out well if he sees you." Ren worried "Wouldn't it be better to step down?"

"No." The other wasn't much of a threat, only a major annoyance.

But for some reason he was reminded of his late friend, he wondered why. Neither their looks nor their personality matched.

"What? Why aren't you coming out? You shouldn't be scared… so are you trying to play hide and seek?"

Why was he even so sure he was present?

"Shic!" Van yelled "You idiot! Stop what you're doing and get down here!"

"...Old man, you can go home. You're in the way. Noisy, too." Shicmuon replied, not looking at the older.

"Hey!" Van screamed "Do you want me to fucking kill you?! Really you…!"

An awakened Magician interrupted the Association Magician's and he took that chance to start with his mission. The target has long since been found.

This mission would be easy.

As he neared Cloak, he looked at his shawl. It was a good way to hide a Magic Stone of all things, the thick material blocked the shine of the Mana and it couldn't be seen.

He thought for a moment, wouldn't it be even more humiliating if he 'accidently' revealed the stone and made a fool out of the other? Deciding it must be better than pulling the man's pants down, he lifted the shawl, Shajarn's heart dropping to the ground and rolling a few feet to the side.

"The Magic Stone...!" Someone in the crowd yelled "It's Shajarn's heart!"

"You little!" Cloak turned his head to him "How did you notice?!" He pushed the women at his side away and faced him before picking the stone back up "Damn it! I almost got away with it! Well... since it's in my hands now, I won't let go of it so easily… My name is [Cloak], [Awaken]!" Purple Mana swirled around him "If you get in my way, I'll kill all of you! Starting with… you!"

Mana was sent his way and he blocked it but his hood fell back from the shockwaves it created.

"It's the Black Magician!" One man yelled.

At the information, the nearby Magician's stared at him in awe or curiosity. Cloak stumbled back, stone still in his hand.

"Magician Cloak…" He called and the man flinched.

"I won't… hand over the Magic Stone!" He used his magic again.

"That's not it..." The King started but was interrupted by Shicmuon aiming a sword at his head.

* * *

 **This is really hard to write… The King kind of seems like a silent person so it's really funny to decide where he talks and where not... or if he says something at all^^**

 **Next chapter should be longer, I just didn't want to make the first too long or too short so I settled for this length.**

 **I had something else to say but I forgot, sorry.**

 **Please note that my first language isn't English so if I spelt something wrong or made a grammar mistake please don't hate me for it. I try to fix them every time I see them.** **  
**

 **Until next time~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Conscientiousness:**

The King kicked Shicmuon into the stomach and sent him backwards. The other didn't go far as he stood up again just a few feet away. He had to admit, Shicmuon was very annoying. Who just goes up to someone and tries to kill them?

Shicmuon.

And he couldn't think of anyone else that fit the description. Said man sprang at him without a moments hesitation. Conjuring his weapon, he blocked the man's incoming attack and sent his magic out to encircle Shic.

The red head stared at him for a moment with a wide smirk "...Hello? Blackie."

This was not the situation to act like he was greeting a friend he hasn't seen in a while.

"I won't fight you."

"...Really?" Shic questioned.

"Wasn't your mission to protect the Magic Stone? I'm not after it, so there is no valid reason for us to fight." Cloak was exposed and would suffer a potential backlash from this and would exhaust himself in his attempt to flee. His work was done.

His opponent motioned to the magic trapping him in place "Then what's this? For someone who says he won't be fighting… Isn't it too threatening?"

This guy didn't even know what real 'threatening' was if he called this the same.

"You're acting like a madman." He replied nonchalantly "I am merely defending myself. How about you stop and we can all go our own ways?"

Shic's smirk grew in size "...What if I don't want to?"

Magic erupted from the Magic circle that floated above Shicmuon's head and it tore into the buildings sides. At this rate, the entire place would collapse.

"Your aims here have nothing to do with me." Shic explained "Do you know how long I've been searching for you since that day? Opion's been busy trying to hide you as if you were a jewel, so I went around to every mission where you might show up. But I couldn't find you at all."

That's because a certain chairman was too cautious to let him go on anything but simple errands. And here he was now, in front of the very reason he wasn't able to get anything done in a long time.

"Now you're right in front of my eyes. So… show me again that day. The power that gave me the shudders…!" Was he talking about when the door opened? Surely he was. But did he have to do it looking so crazy?

Shic grabbed his collar "Before I kill you."

That was one of the lamest threats in existence. Everyone mildly annoyed had to say it these days.

Another attack was aimed at the King and he quickly dodged. Magic to the face was annoying and he really didn't want what remained of [Rood] to be destroyed. Just when he thought he could relax for a moment and look for Ren, a gigantic red Magic Circle formed on the buildings ground and who it belonged to was without question.

This place was going to explode and when it did, numerous lives would go with it. Did this man really have absolutely no regard for human lives? Van pointed in his direction but the moment he realized where he directed Shicmuon's attention, the man paled slightly.

He thought he would not have to deal with Shic any longer, at least the Magic circle was cancelled now. The human stopped in front of him, just a few inches away.

"Hey, Blackie. Play with me."

When he didn't answer, Shicmuon attacked with his magic once again concentrated on his hands. The King went to block, only to pull his magic back midway and jump to the side to avoid crashing into the other.

For just an instant, the humans magic just dissipated.

And now, Magic circles were appearing everywhere around him and the others. This was the work of a [Demon]. He went up to the Association's other Magician who looked at the circles spewing out demons in shock.

Anyone would, human's did not have the means to do this. …At least they shouldn't...

Van kept looking at the circles, not noticing him "...A summoning circle…?"

"It seems so." The King responded and Van turned to him surprised.

"Huh? Yeah, it does."

Who was summoning so many demons in a place like this? For what? What goal did they pursue? Were they in the Auction house? No, there weren't here, he would have noticed them.

"Blow!" Ah, that was Ren "What exactly is happening? I thought it'd be an easy mission but... Look at the mess we've gotten into!" She held up a scroll "Here! It's a teleportation scroll. Let's get the hell out of here!"

That sounded like a good idea but... "I can't. There are still-"

"You're leaving?" That annoyance… "With whose permission? You're staying."

His own permission. Since when did he have to listen to him?

Nevermind "Shicmuon of the Association, you must have felt the dissipating of Mana just now. This is not the time to be fighting."

Shicmuon attempted an attack "I don't care." But it was promptly blocked by Van.

He blocked it with his body… Shouldn't that have hurt? He didn't even flinch… And what the hell was he talking about? Maybe Shicmuon wasn't the only one crazy.

"Blow!" Ren yelled and he looked at her, instantly aware of the danger "Things might get ugly, so let's go back as soon as…"

"Miss Ren! Behind you!"

"Huh?" She looked back and screamed.

The King prepared to rush in but somehow, another person was faster. A young man, obviously too chivalrous for his own good. The King cut the demon apart and looked at it.

It's what the humans would have called a lowest class demon, those had neither core nor intelligence. Why use those to attack a place full of Magician's?

Ren went up to him and activated the scroll in her hand "I had a bad feeling this morning. Good thing I brought this."

He shook his head "Go on without me. There are still demons and civilians left…"

"Oh, that… Don't worry about it. The Tower will take care of it. It's their speciality and..." She looked at the youth from earlier and his companion "Ah! You guys! As payment for the help earlier. How about leaving here together? We can take up to four people with this teleportation scroll." She waited a moment "Ah, of course. If you don't want to…"

"N-n-no!" He stuttered out "We'll be grateful if you do!"

Ren started to recite the activation and King held out his arm "Hold on."

"Ah, yes." The blonde came up to them and did as asked, only to freeze up at Shicmuon's glare that was directed at them "U-um... Black Magician-nim? Over there… a really scary looking Magician is glaring at us."

"Don't mind him." He answered "He has problems." A lot of them, in his head.

Ren finished up as the ground beneath them started to crack under the pressure of Shicmuon's magic and the next moment, they were outside.

Ren sighed "Ah, really. What a mess. Let's go complain to Master when we get back. Are you hurt anywhere, Blow?"

"I'm fine."

She nodded "Good, then let's head…"

"Wa- Wait!" It was the youth from earlier.

The King and Ren turned to him and he looked a bit uncertain.

"Um... so... This might sound a little weird…! But..." He suddenly bowed before them "I'd like you to teach me! In other words I'd… like to be your disciple! I'm nowhere close…! But my dream is to become a powerful Magician like Black Magician-nim! I'll do my best not to shame Black Magician-nim's name! So please!"

Ren sighed and shook her head and he actually felt a little sad. This young man sounded really desperate but he didn't have the time nor skills to teach someone.

"Sorry-" Ren answered for the King "But no can do. In order for us to solely focus on our missions, Opion has a strict rule against apprenticeship. So that's impossible."

That was just cruel. A little but anyway.

"...Ah... Is that so?"

No, not really. Ren was messing with him but he won't know that. It was time for them to go.

* * *

The King sat on one of many table in the small restaurant, deep in thought. He could not think of a reason why a demon would attack a random Auction. On that note, where did [Shajarn's heart] come from? For an item like that to suddenly appear at an Auction… it was nothing short of suspicious.

Did the demons give it to the humans? Why would they do that if they were just going to get it back?

He didn't look who summoned the demons, the safety of those involved had to come first. It would become a problem if situations like this repeated in any kind of way though.

He could not be everywhere, could not protect everyone in this world. Regrettable as it was, it was the truth. He silently wondered what his brother would think of him right now.

The child of the owner walked up to him with a tray balanced on his head "Brother Rood! It's been a while! I have your drink!"

He took the glass from Ben "Thank you."

"What are you doing here today? Enjoying the nice weather?"

"Something like that."

"That's nice. I haven't seen you around lately at all!" He seemed a little upset about it and the King ruffled his head.

"I was busy." If you could call it that "How have you been?"

"I'm doing great!" He replied fast "Hey, have you heard? About the Black Magician!"

The King tilted his head a little. He had not paid attention to anything regarding him, as long as it was of no concern to him, it didn't matter too much.

Ben's face turned into one of admiration "A really expensive magic stone came out in a lobby's Auction House and there were bad Magician's who tried to steal it! Then the Black Magician suddenly appeared and defeated the evil Magician's and the rampaging Red Devil and protected the Magic Stone. Though afterwards, the Red Devil blew up the building out of anger! What was seen was the Black Magician gliding through the air as he escapes… Isn't he cool!?"

So the rumours were about the incident at the Auction, he supposed it was natural. What happened there was hardly a joke. But that he mentioned nothing about demons… Were the authorities trying to cover it up? To put the publics minds at ease?

He suddenly held the tray in front of his face "I hope my sister can become a strong Magician like him…"

"Sister?" He had a sibling? That was new.

"Hehe! Yup!" He turned absolutely cheerful in a second "She just got accepted into Helios! Can you believe it?! She told me Helios was a place only the special and amazing could go! …Mom was really happy when she got accepted into the school. Though I was sad because she went away… But it's okay now!"

"Really?" To be separated from your sibling hurt, he knew that.

"Yeah! I write her whenever I want to see her! I've already written ten letters! Mom said not to send them because it'll distract her studies, though…"

Said person interrupted their conversation "Beeeeen~!"

"Ah!" He turned around and waved "I have to go now! Have a nice day, bro!"

"You as well."

Ben was a nice child. He wondered if his sister was anything like him. He would probably never know.

He finished his drink but kept sitting for a few more minutes. Should he go back to Kielnode and Ren? It was the best option for now. He stood up and walked out into the main street. The weather was still nice and he wondered if it would make a difference if he took a different route.

About an hour later he walked into Opion's halls. It was already a little after lunch, so many Magician's were preparing for missions or just coming back from minor ones. Asking at the help desk, the woman informed him about Kiel's whereabouts.

He knocked on the door and slowly opened it "Mas- ter…"

He slammed the door closed.

He had felt too comfortable in the building, he didn't even check who was with Kielnode. It was the reception room, of course someone would be there. Just...

Why was Lisper here?

He didn't like the humans too much, so why was he here, escorting a human. He was sure the demon did not have a sudden change of heart. Or did Diorook do something stupid and Lispen had the sudden urge to help him that required this action? No, surely not.

Master burst through the door "Rood? …What's wrong? I was looking for you."

He was looking for him? Why… Another mission? "You have quests."

"Guests?" The man smiled and grabbed his arm "No, no. They're clients. You should be there, too. Come in."

He dragged him into the room and they both sat down on the couch opposite the Lady, Lispen and the third. Just what was this situation?

"Is this the child?" The Lady asked with her cup of tea in her hand.

"Yes. He might not look like it but... he's one of Opion's valuable members." What was Kielnode playing at here?

"...Is that so? He looks quite young… But as Opion's member, he must be an official Magician, right?"

"Of course. He's a Rank 7 rookie that just became a Magician." What was he talking about? Was he okay? "He's outstanding for his age though."

What exactly was going on? Kielnode didn't inform him about anything. Who were this people? Why was Lispen with them?

She was smiling slightly "Huhu... Seems like there are many hidden talents within Opion. The streets were filled with talk about Opion's [Black Magician] as well. I hear he is a powerful Magician… How about it? I'd like to meet the man of the rumours since I'm here."

The man she was searching for was right here, just opposite of her.

"My…" Kiel started with a polite smile "What a shame. The Black Magician is away for a little mission…"

What?

"I see… It can't be helped then." The ginger guard behind her seemed let down "...I'm sorry for getting side tracked." She glanced at him with a serious expression for a moment but then she broke into a smile "Nice to meet you, child."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Miss." He replied curtly.

"My, how polite you are." She turned to Kiel again "I'm sure I can put my trust into him, Opion's Master."

"Thank you… for the compliment. Duchess."

She was a Duchess? That was pretty high rank in the humans hierarchy. He assumed her to be a noble but a Duchess…

She grew quiet "Then… Let's start the story."

The Duchess recounted the story the school's staff relayed to her. The second son of the Artian family was being bullied in school and she needed someone to help him.

So that's what was going on.

"So..." Kiel started "What the Duchess is saying is that… the second Lord..."

"Yes." She confirmed before he could finish "Simply said- My second son isn't fitting well at school." She paused for a moment "...Fran."

"Yes." The guard, now known as Fran, placed a folder on the table.

The Duchess gestured to it "This is Helios' data, student list, as well as a report about the current situation." Helios again… "It's only been a month since he entered Helios Academy. …I don't know what could have happened in that time. But my child… for some reason… is being called a 'Monster'."

"What?" Kiel was surprised "Who could be…?"

"He isn't the only child of a noble in the school." She explained "You must know that outsiders cannot interfere with what happens inside the school. But I can't take him out of school at this point. He's weak… and gets lonely easily… poor child. Since he was young, his brother took all the attention and love and he grew up lonely by himself. …Even I could not pay much attention to him. When I look back now… He has become a weak child. So weak that he can't even voice out his pain."

That sounded bad. Now… if Lispen could stop staring at him...

Did he know or was he just suspicious? It's not like they could talk with the other three around and even so, for some reason he had a bad feeling. Not about Lispen himself but about something else.

He was carrying a part of his power, the power Rubymonter was supposed to inherit.

Duchess Artian, unknowing of his internal thoughts was still continuing "I... no longer wish for him to get hurt. …Our family's child, being treated with such distaste… is unforgivable." She looked them into the eyes as her hands clenched the fabric of her dress "...My request is simple. Help... so that my child may enjoy a normal school life. At that place… the child must be hurt being called a [Monster]… Protect him."

* * *

Protect him… He wondered if this was going to be easier said than done.

Opion's Master handed him a sheet of paper that was titled 'Acceptance Permit'. This man planned to sent him to school regardless of the mission then seeing as this was an official document.

He then gave him the folder the Duchess left for them "I've told the Duchess that you were a Rank 7 Magician. But the school doesn't know you're an official Magician that has finished awakening."

He took the folder "That means I can't become [Blow] over there."

"That's right." Kielnode confirmed "Well, it'll be fine. Nothing too dangerous will happen. Just make sure to watch the Professors eyes. They should be official Magicians. So- this mission is a break for the [Black Magician Blow]… and at the same time a first mission for [Rood Chrishi]."

He kept looking at the other for a moment before turning his gaze at the papers. There was a lot of information already. Now, how was he supposed to help? Deal with the bullies? Bring up the young Artian's image?

He looked at the picture of Lidusis Dien Artian that was attached to the documents. What a bad first impression. Wasn't he supposed to look weak?

He read the information they were granted, it seemed like a lot at first but it was more general information about the school and all the students than anything. But it was something to start with.

He packed a bag with what he would need and left after his goodbye's to Ren and Kielnode. At the post office, he heard a familiar voice.

"Can't you just send them? I really want my sister to see them…" It was Ben, pleading with the Lady on the front desk.

She held up her hands and smiled apologetic "Sorry, but it's not something I can…"

The King came to a stop beside the boy and held his Authorization certificate in front of her, the rustling of paper alerting her to his presence.

"Here..." He said "The Authorization certificate. Also, send my bags along with the letters." He looked at the child and placed his hand on Ben's head "Ben. I will deliver your letters for you."

Ben hugged him in response "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

It wasn't long until he had to bid the child farewell. The way to Helios gave him time to think. Because of Kielnode he had a perfect score on the entrance exam which was sure to catch as much attention as his supposed 'Chronic illness'.

The illness part was more troublesome than anything but nothing he couldn't handle. The score was easier. He could use his 'reputation' to help Lidusis. Depending on how he approached the issue, he might be able to gain useful allies before acting.

While it was not a nice thing to do, maybe he could even get Ben's sister to help him. If she was anything like her brother, she wouldn't hurt someone who didn't deserve it.

Trying to befriend the nobles a bit wasn't the worst idea either. Many students at Helios held a great amount of authority. He just had to find out who was against, for or neutral to Lidusis.

The Hereis in general would also be good allies but he had to be careful there. Seeing the amount of bullying and the scale, it might have been provoked by one of the Hereis. He had to watch carefully who to trust.

At the grand gate into Helios, a Professor was already awaiting him. Heil... this man was bad news, someone to watch out for already. Who gave him this kind of power?

For some reason, his mind went to Lispen but he shook his head. Why was he suspecting the demon?

"Mr Chrishi?" Heil called out and he looked up "What are you thinking about so deeply? The lessons will start soon so please hurry."

He hadn't noticed that he had stopped "Of course."

He resumed to walk behind the man and looked around. Helios was a truly enormous school and on top of that, he could feel the flow of mana everywhere.

Heil looked at him "Don't be nervous. The students all come from different backgrounds. But if it's you, it shouldn't be too hard to fit in."

He went on to explain the importance of [Talent] and the effects on students if they failed to succeed.

He pulled his glasses down slightly "How about you? Entrance exam's first perfect scorer. Mr Rood Chrishi."

He was the first? "If I fail now, I will just have to quit." He had nothing to lose.

The man chuckled "Hahahahaha! You're quite refreshing, young man! We from Helios always welcome talented young men like you. Even though you're a bit late compared to the other students…" He offered his hand "Mr Rood Chrishi. Congratulations- Welcome to Helios."

With that out of the way, the Professor promptly showed him the way to the class and motioned for him to stand beside him. That aside, there were more important matters.

Why was Diorook here?

He didn't meet anyone he knew for the last eight years and now everyone around him was showing up. Was this some kind of set up? Did they know he was 'back' and were messing with him?

"Alright everyone." The professors voice cut into his thoughts "...Because of his sickness, he had to join our class late- Mr Rood Chrishi. Just because he was a little late… don't bully him or anything and please get along with him. Huhu."

Heil chuckled at the students replies. Everyone in this class was lively. He was lucky, though. It seemed he was placed into the exact same class as the Artian's second son.

"Mr Chrishi, please introduce yourself."

He stared at the students for a moment "Please take care of me."

The class broke down into chatter. He looked at Lidusis seat again, he was at the back of the class, alone.

Professor Heil pointed to the empty seat before Diorook "Now then, Mr Chrishi, go sit on the empty seat there."

"Yes." He walked forward and sat down.

Lidusis looked fine overall. Was it his personality that was the problem? Was it something else, like a past event? Whatever it was, he would find out soon enough.

He was poked from behind and turned his head to see Diorook smiling at him.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, Mr Talented." Yeah, he definitely didn't know "You got a perfect score on the entrance exam, right? That's amazing! How old are you? You look young?"

"Fifteen…" At least [Rood] would have been this old.

"...As I thought, you're younger than me. I'm 17. [Dio Varus] you can call me Dio."

Not like he wasn't going to do that anyway "All right."

Dio smiled "Haha, it's okay. In here, regardless of age, we're all friends…"

Heil called out with a smile, surprising the bluenette "Mr Dio Varus. I understand that you who was first from the last would want to get friendly with Mr Chrishi but please save the chat for a later time."

The students around them started to laugh at Dio's misfortune. It irked the King just a little bit.

Dio didn't speak to him for the rest of the lesson and vanished as soon as the bell rang, so he didn't even have a chance to try and speak to his old friend. Was Diorook still his friend? A long time had passed, surely he wouldn't think any less of the King, would he?

After the teacher was also gone, the students started to swarm him, asking all kinds of questions. During break time, even while walking. They were everywhere. Was it because he was new?

"Now~ now~" Dio shooed them away "Everyone move~ This me~ had received the important mission of showing him around the school~ A result of bothering Professor Heil all day."

So that's where he disappeared to. The students were voicing their protest and the King glanced at Lidusis' seat. The youth was gone, where to?

Diorook tapped his shoulder "Now then! Let's go friend!"

He didn't know, did he? He was pretty sure he didn't…

Was Dio trying to act all friendly? Why was he even here? It made no more sense than Lispen being with a high ranking noble family. He was led out of the closed halls and into the open by the dragon in disguise.

Dio slightly turned his head to him "It might be confusing because the school is so big but you'll get used to it in a couple of days. Though if it's you, I think it'll be just fine. Ah, I can just call you Rood, right?"

"..." How was he supposed to respond to that? "...Feel free."

And here he missed his chance to tell the dragon.

"Hehe." Dio put his hands behind his head "I was so excited when I first came here! You probably know this, too but it's super hard to get in if you're not a noble. I thought my days of happiness would begin when I got the acceptance letter but... What happiness…? Reality hasn't changed." He turned to the King "You're amazing, Rood. To be the first perfect scorer… We're polar opposites."

This kid "...You're amazing, too. You're last place but were still good enough to be accepted here."

Dio looked dumbfounded for a moment but then smiled "You're a good person, Rood. Hahaha."

"You, too…"

They kept walking for a while until they entered a place with numerous books.

"Now~ This is where we have to visit most often. The Helios library. It has lots of information, too. You see that?" He pointed to a Mana Stone "It's being used to cast soundproof magic. The circular table is its range, so it's a perfect place to read a book without being bothered. It's also why we can talk loudly right now. So? Isn't it cool? The library is separated into three floors but we can only access the first floor since we're in Idun."


End file.
